geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Poltergeist
Not to be confused with Poltergeist by LaZye or Poltergeist Reborn by ThePrimeEvil. Poltergeist is a 1.9/2.1 Insane Demon created (and hack-verified) by Andromeda. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles and is often considered one of the harder Nine Circles remakes in the game, standing behind levels like Crimson Clutter, Antique Circles, Catastrophic, Down Bass, Bausha Vortex, Auditory Breaker, Generic Wave, Sonic Wave, Hyper Paracosm and Arctic Lights. The level features notoriously random timing in the first half combined with really tight spaces and very awkward movements, but dramatically loses its difficulty in the second half of the level. Gameplay The level starts with a simple cube section with a few simple jumps and tricks. This is followed by a ball section and another cube sequence which are both very easy. The player then reaches two spikes, signaling that the beat is about to drop. When the beat drops, the difficulty increases spike and the player enters one of the most notorious wave segments in the game, now with numerous awkward timings, tight spaces, and triple speed pretty much throughout the entire two wave segments. The first segment is all about timing and very tight spaces, along with a triple speed ship sequence that requires some pretty good straight flying skill. Afterward, the player will enter a half speed cube section with text saying "TAKE A BREAK." This part contains 5 sets of double spikes that the player must jump over. If the player makes it past the spikes successfully, he/she will go back to the wave, albeit easier than the first segment of the wave. This area has significantly larger spaces and has a pretty forgiving first half, but has a very troll-like ending, with a triple speed mini wave segment and then through a tight space and bugged area in single speed. If the player makes it past, he/she will see a giant "GG," and must hit two last jump rings to beat the level. The text saying "ANDRO" can be seen at the end. Errors * The beginning of the level can be cleared by skipping several jump rings. * It is possible to skip the half speed portal at 60%. If the player manages to do this, the player will crash into one of the double spikes. * Also at 60%, it is possible to skip the cube portal and half speed portal. * There is an actual structural error, as shown in the picture provided. One of the slopes was misplaced, leaving an empty space behind. * At 92%, it is possible to skip the invisible spikes, and the player will be sent to one of the spikes. * It is possible to skip the straight fly segment. Fails * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 89% and 91%. * SuperPizzaLuigi crashed at the beginning of the last cube section twice due to a bug above, and gave up on the level due to it. Trivia * The level was buffed during March 2018. It is considered to be about extreme demon difficulty. ** Many people call the update for this level "Cancergiest" because of the "cancerous" timings and other assorted buffs at the beginning. ** Many people were mad about the buff, because they were going to beat the level. ** The "THIS WILL BE RE-DECORATED SHUT UP" and "NICE DECORATION" messages at the start are most likely references to Poltergeist Reborn, or hints of a redecorated update in the near future. ** In February 2019, the level was changed back to the original with a few bug-fixes. * This level is considered to be one of the hardest Nine Circles remakes. * It's the level with the highest difference of difficulty between the beginning and the wave part. In fact, despite its insanely hard wave, it's also the Nine Circles level with the easiest beginning or "buffer zone" between the wave and the first series of parts in the level that don't involve the Nine Circles wave. * The password for the level is 159753. * The "take a break" part (a characteristic simple cube/ship among an infamously hard wave) was replicated in other unrated Nine Circles levels, like Planet Circles and Amity. This part was also used in an infamous mega-collaboration that Andromeda himself participated in, Phobos. * It is significantly harder than Astronaut 13, Fairydust, and Silhouette. * Due to it being so hard, Andromeda had to hack to verify it. ** Andromeda re-beat the level without hacks. * Andromeda has made a harder remake called “Poltergeist Reborn” which is a collaboration with Pennutoh. It was recently verified by ThePrimeEvil and is set to place around the top eight in the Official Extreme and Insane Demons Rankings List. ** He also claimed that this remake is significantly harder than Crimson Clutter, possibly sitting at an Extreme Demon. ** According to EndLevel, it will hopefully be harder than Sonic Wave. ** It has been unrated for months now, and people are getting anxious about it getting rated at all. * A known meme in the Geometry Dash community is the reaction Riot had when he beat this level (a loud YESSSSSSSSSS). *VoTcHi has beaten the buffed update legitimately after Andromeda. *In ghost-lore, a poltergeist is a type of ghost or spirit that is responsible for physical disturbances, such as loud noises and objects being moved or destroyed. They are purportedly capable of pinching, biting, hitting, and tripping people. Most accounts of poltergeists describe the movement or levitation of objects such as furniture and cutlery, or noises such as knocking on doors.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poltergeist Gallery Poltergeist nicedeco1.PNG|Proof of the recent update Poltergeist nicedeco2.PNG|More proof of the recent update Walkthrough . A full walkthrough of old Poltergeist.]] . A full walkthrough of new Poltergeist.]] References Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels